


Mating With Mom

by firebird68



Series: Mating With Mom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Deepthroat, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Milking, Mother and Daughter, Oral, Other, Paizuri, Sleep, Titfuck, blowjob, cum in mouth, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Jennifer is visiting her mother for the holidays. When her milf mother falls asleep on her lap, Jennifer can't help but indulge in the situation. Her mom wakes up and that's when the fun really begins.
Series: Mating With Mom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Gooood morning, Vietnam! This story was a commission for a reader. There will most likely be two more chapters in this story so stay tuned if you like it. I hope you all enjoy. If you are interested in a commission of your own, you can check out my profile for more details.

Thanks!  
firebird68

Jennifer lugged her suitcase up the steps, huffing as she hefted the bulky bag. She reached up to knock on the door, but before her knuckles could tap the wood, it opened and swung inward.

“Hey, you’re here!” Sue exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

“Hi, mom!” Jennifer replied, dropping the handle of her suitcase to give her a big hug. Their breasts mashed together as they embraced, preventing them from getting close, and making them both laugh. Sue looked down at their substantial bust, Jennifer’s D-cups a bit smaller than Sue’s own E’s.

“Well, you definitely take after me.” She chuckled. “I guess girls like us aren’t exactly built to hug.”

“Well, we can hug from behind, I guess.” Jennifer offered.

“Yeah, that’s thinking outside the box.” Sue said.

She turned around to face back into the house.

“There we go. Hug away.”

Jennifer laughed and wrapped her arms around her mom, pulling her in. Her crotch pushed into her mother’s plush rear and a jolt of panic went through her as she felt her cock begin to stir in her pants. She quickly released her mom and reached down to grab her suitcase again.

“See?” Sue turned back around. “That works a treat.”

“Yeah.” Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Next time you can hug me instead. Now, are we gonna stand out on the porch all day or can we go inside? It’s freezing out.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Sue teased, blocking the door. “It’s more than fifty degrees! That’s like desert weather around here for December.”

“Yea, well, it’s like Antarctica weather for Los Angeles.” Jennifer grumbled. “New York is somehow way colder than I remember.”

“Then you’re losing your memory, honey.” Sue said, dropping her arms and walking into the house. “It was in the thirties last year. And the year before. And every other year as far back as I can remember.”

Shivering, Jennifer hurried inside, shutting the front door behind her.

“When are you going to move somewhere warm?” she asked, hanging up her jacket.

“Hmm. Let me think. Never?” Sue called from the kitchen. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Oh, come on.” Jennifer left her bag by the stairs and joined her mother in the kitchen. “Florida’s really nice this time of year.”

“New York is really nice this time of year, too!” Sue complained. “Well, except there’s no snow this year.”

“Sounds like a plus to me.”

“Are you kidding? I love the snow. What’s that song again?” Sue snapped her fingers. “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas. Right? Well, all you can do is dream about it in Florida because Christmas is all green down there.”

“Green Christmas is the kind I like. New York can keep the snow and the frigid weather.” Jennifer said. “Anyways, I’m gonna unpack and take a shower. It was a long flight.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Sue called as she walked off. “You room is a little…well, it’s full of boxes at the moment.”

“What?” Jennifer popped her head back in the door. “Why?”

“Sandy from down the street is moving.” Sue replied. “I’m letting her keep some things here until she can get all moved in. She’s downsizing to an apartment now that her kids are all moved out.”

“So where am I sleeping?”

“You can sleep on the couch or you can share my bed.”

“Couch? No, thanks. My back’s already killing me from the damn plane.”

“All right, then you’re bunking with me for a couple weeks, hon. Sorry about this.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jennifer sighed. “But I still need a shower. What time are we leaving for dinner again?”

“Our reservation is at six.” Sue looked at her watch. “So, you’ve got two hours.”

“Sounds good. What’s the attire?”

“Formal. Just wear a dress or something.”

“Okay.”

Jennifer dragged her bag upstairs into her mom’s room and turned on the shower, ready to enjoy the hot water on her shoulders. A couple hours later, she was downstairs in a short, red dress that hugged her slim, curvy body well, waiting for her mother. She turned off her phone when she heard Sue’s heels clicking down the steps and looked up, whistling as her mom came into view. She was wearing a beautiful, sleeveless, purple dress that came down to mid-thigh. The tight material clung to her slender waist and wide hips and the V-neck dipped low, showing off a substantial amount of her impressive cleavage.

“Wow, looking good, mom.” Jennifer praised. “Trying to impress someone?”

“Hey, you never know where I might meet a new husband.” Sue smirked. “There could be some rich, lonely bachelor at the restaurant tonight just waiting for a beautiful woman to come walking through the door.”

“Who’s dreaming of a green Christmas now, huh?” Jennifer snickered. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

They took Jennifer’s rental car and drove off to the restaurant. It was a fancy place and Sue had had to book a spot weeks in advance.

“Good evening, miss.” The concierge greeted them. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, it’s under Sue.” Sue replied.

“Ah, yes.” He picked her name out on his list. “Reservation for two. Right this way, ladies.”

He led them to a table and a waiter stopped by moments later to take their orders.

“Hello, ladies, you look beautiful this evening.” He said, pouring them cups of water. “Our specials are at the top of the menu. We have a lamb chop dish, a fresh halibut, and a prime rib. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Yes, can you bring us a bottle of wine, please?” Sue said.

“Certainly.” The waiter nodded. “Do you have a vintage in mind, or would you like the sommelier to select something for you?”

“Surprise us. Something red maybe?”

“Absolutely. Take a minute to look over the menu and I’ll be right back.”

“What the heck is halibut?” Jennifer whispered when the server had walked off.

“It’s a type of fish.” Sue answered.

“Oh, yuck.” Jennifer wrinkled her nose. “I guess I’ll try the prime rib.”

“Well, I’m going with the salmon.”

The waiter came back a couple minutes later with their wine and poured them both a glass.

“This is a Chateau Bordeaux.” He explained. “The sommelier highly recommends it. Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, I’m getting the cedar plank salmon.” Sue responded.

“And I’ll have the prime rib special.” Jennifer followed.

“And how would you like that done?”

“Medium well.”

“Very good, I’ll have that out for you soon.”

They both sipped on their wine as the waiter left again.

“Wow, this is good.” Jennifer said. “I’m usually more of a white wine girl.”

“I should hope it’s good.” Sue raised an eyebrow. “It’s a hundred-dollar bottle. And remember, you only get one glass.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep, you’re driving.” Sue grinned. “We can drink more when we get home.”

“Fine.” Jennifer grumbled.

“So, have you met anyone yet?” Sue asked.  
“Nope.” Jennifer answered flatly.

“Why not? You’re a beautiful young lady. I’m sure any girl would love to date you.”

“Yeah, but not every girl would sign up for a woman with my…hardware.” Jennifer said, referring to her penis.

“Oh, you can’t think like that.” Sue waved her hand. “You need to get yourself out there or you’ll never know, right?”

“Maybe.” Jennifer wasn’t convinced. “What about you? Any luck on your end?”

“No, not yet.” Sue admitted. “I’ve been out of the dating scene for a long time. I don’t think I have the game I once did.”

“Are you kidding?” Jennifer scoffed. “You’re still gorgeous.”

“Stop, you’ll make me blush.” Sue giggled.

“It’s been four years since dad died.” Jennifer reminded her. “You should start looking again.

“I know.” Sue sighed, leaning across the table. “That waiter’s pretty cute. Maybe he’ll take me home tonight.”

“Mom!” Jennifer complained, her face flushing red as Sue laughed.

“I’m kidding, relax” she chuckled. “Seriously, though, he is a hunk.”

They chatted about random stuff for a while until their food arrived and they dug in. It was excellent, of course, and they cleaned their plates. By the end of the meal, Sue was on her third glass of wine.

“Gees, slow it down, mom.” Jennifer noticed. “Wait until we get home at least.”

“All right.” Sue relented. “Let’s get the check and we can leave.”

They flagged down the waiter and paid before getting their jackets and heading home.

“So, should we see if there’s any Christmas movies on?” Sue asked, as they walked in the house.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” Jennifer replied. “You didn’t drink all the wine on me, did you?”

“Nope.” Sue held up the bag containing the remainder of their bottle. “Plenty left. Plus, I’ve got a dozen more bottles down in the basement.”

They changed into some pajamas, Jennifer wearing some loose cotton shorts and a t-shirt and Sue put on a robe before meeting downstairs. Sue grabbed a couple glasses from the kitchen and joined her daughter on the couch in the living room where she was already flipping through channels.

“Let’s see…” Jennifer mused. “The Santa Claus…Charlie Brown…Christmas With the Kranks…Die Hard…”

“Die Hard?” Sue looked up from the glass she was pouring. “Die hard’s a Christmas movie?”

“Well, it’s set during Christmas so I guess you could call it that.” Jennifer shrugged. “Is that what we’re watching?”

“Sure, why not?”

Sue handed her daughter a glass and settled back on the sofa as the movie played. By the time it was wrapping up a couple hours later, they were draining the last of the bottle into their glasses and both very pretty tipsy, Sue more so than Jennifer.

“Hey, go get that merlot in the basement.” Sue slurred, swallowing the remnants of her drink.

“You sure?” Jennifer asked. “We drank a lot.”

“Well, we have nowhere to be tomorrow, so why not?”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Jennifer stood and let her equilibrium steady for a moment before going into the basement, taking the stairs slowly. She thumbed through the bottles her mother had on the shelf down there until she found the merlot she had mentioned and returned. Unsurprisingly, her mother was passed out when she got back upstairs. Jennifer sighed and removed the empty glass that was still clasped in her hand and set it on the coffee table. She sat back down and changed the channel to another movie, but she could feel herself nodding off as well. Before the next commercial, she was asleep, too.

She woke up sometime later and saw that the movie she had fallen asleep to was almost over. Feeling a warm weight on her thighs, she glanced down and saw that her mom’s head was resting in her lap, still sound asleep. She ran her fingers through her mom’s long, black hair, smoothing it down over her shoulders. Sue sighed in her sleep and moved her head slightly, rubbing her cheek into Jennifer’s crotch. A tinge of panic ran through Jennifer as she felt her dick responding to the contact with her mother’s cheek. It steadily stirred and came to life, despite Jennifer’s best efforts to will it back down.

Terrified that her mom would wake up and find herself using Jennifer’s erect penis as a pillow, Jennifer stayed perfectly still. Well, as still as she could with her mom’s face pressing into her sensitive shaft. Her breath caught and her body twitched occasionally. She found herself moving her hips to feel her mom’s cheek rub against her more. When Sue stayed dead asleep, she became braver and braver.

Raising her mother’s head ever so gently, Jennifer slid her shorts down her thighs, the elastic band stretching to get around her hips, until her dick was free of the cotton confines, and they dropped to the carpet. She lowered her mom’s head back down and with no barrier in the way, her soft, warm cheek pressed against Jennifer’s stiff cock. She was hesitant to go any further, but it had been so long since she had had sex. She was always scared to flirt with girls and so she rarely got any action. In the end, it was her mom’s warm breath against her penis that broke her willpower.

Turning and raising her mom’s head, Jennifer hefted her cock and aimed the tip at her mother’s mouth. She inhaled sharply, feeling the warm air dance across her cock head and she rubbed her tip along her mom’s soft, plush lips. Gently nudging her way inside, she rested just inside her mom’s mouth, making sure that she would not wake up before continuing. When she was confident, she began moving her hips up off the sofa, carefully fucking the head of her dick into her mom’s mouth.

As she became hornier, her thrusts got deeper and deeper until her head poked at the entrance to her mother’s throat. Jennifer was shocked to find that there was no resistance there and her tip started to slide into it. She realized that, with her mother asleep and completely relaxed, she was in the perfect state to do what no girl had ever done before; deepthroat her. Holding her mom’s slumbering head in both hands, she gradually lowered it down, gasping as she felt the thick head of her penis slide into her tight throat and continue downward. Inch after inch disappeared between her lips until, at last, Sue’s lips were pressed against the base of Jennifer’s cock.

Not wanting to suffocate her mother, Jennifer made sure not to block her nose and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the gentle, warm air current from her mom’s nostrils against her crotch. Biting her lip to contain her moans, she basked in the hot embrace of her mom’s throat. She forced herself to remain perfectly still for a couple minutes, but her squirming became more and more erratic until her hips were involuntarily thrusting up against her mom’s face. Caution was now being thrown to the wind in the ocean of her unrestrained lust.

Sue awoke to a slight presence bumping against her face. As the drowsy haze cleared and her vision focused, she realized with a shock, that she was staring at a pair of bare thighs and, between them, identical heavy balls. The sensual moans floating down to her ears informed her that they belonged to her daughter, and that it was her daughter’s cock that was buried to the base in her mouth. As the final dregs of sleep lifted from her mind, her eyes widened, realizing that that meant that there was about nine inches of dick down her throat. When her brain processed this, her throat reflexively constricted and convulsed, Sue choking and pulling her head up hurriedly to relieve the pressure on her neck.

Gasping in air, she coughed, her throat feeling a bit scratchy, and sat up on the couch. Looking next to her, she met her daughter’s terrified, shame-filled eyes, and her heart swelled in her chest. She cupped her daughter’s cheek and pulled her into a hug, squishing her head in between her breasts. Pulling her to arm’s length by her shoulders, Sue looked into Jennifer’s eyes.

“I…I’m so sorry, mom.” She muttered. “I don’t know what came over me. It was just that your head was there, and the wine was affecting me, and I got excited and…”

“Shhh.” Sue shushed her, placing her finger to Jennifer’s lips. “It’s okay, sweetie. Don’t worry.”

She looked down between Jennifer’s legs and beheld her daughter’s huge and still erect cock sticking straight up.

“Wow.” Sue breathed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen it. You’ve gotten so…big!”

Jennifer squirmed as her mother reached down and cupped her sack, hefting the round orbs in her hand.

“And look at these balls.” Sue continued. “Jesus, they’re so heavy. No wonder you lost control. When’s the last time you had sex?”

“It’s…been a while.” Jennifer admitted.

Sue’s mouth watered, her eyes locked on the throbbing shaft, still slick with her saliva, her own self control breaking down by the second. Her hand absentmindedly gripped Jennifer’s cock and rubbed it.

‘What could it hurt?’ Sue thought to herself.

“Lay down, sweetie.” She ordered, pushing her daughter to lay lengthwise on the sofa, leaning against the armrest.

Jennifer stared in awe as her mother stretched out, forcing herself between her legs, and stroked her penis, her face no more than a couple inches away from it. When her mom leaned forward and captured the tip between her lips, she threw back her back and moaned loudly. Sue bobbed her head down, taking another couple inches into her mouth. Her hand jerked the remainder of her long dick, her saliva providing more than enough lubrication to allow her fingers to slide up and down the engorged length.

Diving her head down, she pressed the tip against the back of her mouth, gagging as it triggered her reflex. Pulling back and blinking away some tears, she tried again in an attempt to match her earlier feat that she had managed while she was asleep. She jammed the tip against her uvula, trying to break the barrier of her tight throat repeatedly. With her now awake and her muscles and reflexes in gear, however, she found herself unable to force it any further and reluctantly gave up her attempt, retreating off of the dick, breathing hard, and stroking it.

Looking up through watery eyes, she saw her daughter’s awestruck face and her lips curled into a smile. Following her daughter’s gaze, she realized that her robe had come slightly undone in the commotion and Jennifer was staring at her visible cleavage. Laughing, Sue shucked off the robe, revealing that she was completely topless underneath, much to Jennifer’s delight. Lifting her large breasts in her hands, Sue grinned and inched forward, falling onto her chest in her daughter’s lap.

Jennifer gasped as her mother wrapped her huge boobs around her stiff cock, trapping her length in her cleavage. Squeezing her tits together with both hands, Sue started moving her bust vertically, giving her daughter an expert level titfuck. Her enormous E-cup breasts provided a perfect valley for Jennifer’s cock and she began humping up to meet her mother’s movements. The sound of flesh slapping soon drowned out the television, the loud, lustful noises bursting forth with each collision of Sue’s boobs against Jennifer’s groin.

Pausing momentarily, Sue pursed her lips and let out a long string of saliva. It stretched out, sensually, from her lips until it drizzled into the warm pocket of her cleavage. With the additional lubrication, Sue resumed tittyfucking her daughter. Jennifer moaned and whimpered, in utter heaven as her mother’s smooth, milky breasts stroked and massaged her shaft. Her hips bucked up off the cushion, fucking her mom’s pillowy boobs from underneath and making them jiggle and bounce in Sue’s hands.

“M…mom…”

Sue looked up, reducing the speed of her paizuri, to meet her daughter’s eyes.

“Yes, honey?” she asked.

“Can I…” Jennifer hesitated. “Can I fuck you?”

Sue faltered, knowing that this was a big step up from oral or some titfucking. Her pussy was dripping, and she was hornier than she had been in years, though, and she found herself warming to the idea until it was all she could think about.

‘Yes! Please, stick me with that thing!’ she thought.

“Okay, sweetie.” Was what she actually said.

Laying on her back on the opposite end of the couch, Sue spread her legs, revealing her silk panties. Sliding them to the side and baring her wet entrance, she smiled and beckoned her daughter toward her. Jennifer didn’t need to be told twice. Her eyes shining and her mouth agape, she crawled down the sofa and between her mom’s legs. Her dick slapped down heavily against Sue’s pussy and stomach, making her mother whimper. Wrapping her arms under her mom’s legs and lifting them, Jennifer rubbed her shaft along Sue’s slick lips, making her the one to squirm for a change.

“Put it in, mom.” Jennifer breathed, drawing her hips back.

Sue swallowed and reached down to guide the tip of her daughter’s cock to her pussy and slot it in her lips. Once completed, she looked back up to Jennifer’s longing face and nodded.

“Go slow.” She warned. “It’s been a long time and you’re enormous, honey.”

“I’ll try.” Jennifer promised and pushed forward.

Sue cried out as her walls were spread wide by the biggest cock she had ever seen let alone taken. She bit her lip and trembled as Jennifer slowly plodded forward into her depths. She yelped as she felt the tip of Jennifer’s cock press against her cervix. Her daughter was deeper than any other penis or toy she had experienced in her life. Respecting her mom’s request, Jennifer retracted her hips at a snail’s pace, sluggishly retreating until just the head remained inside, and then pushing back in.

Her mother’s moans filled the room as she was stretched out by the immense shaft. Jennifer groaned, too, their carnal responses melding together into a symphony of lust. Speeding up, Jennifer started to move her hips with some urgency. Her mother’s cunt gripped and squeezed her with each thrust and drew a cry of pleasure from both of their mouths. Jennifer’s hips became almost a blur, no longer able to restrain herself and go slow as Sue had instructed. Sue, in turn, was being fucked too hard to snap her daughter from her fervor. Her mind was melting with the satisfying sensation of being stretched to her max.

Gripping her mom’s thighs tightly and pounding away, Jennifer’s attention was grabbed by her mother’s chest. Each stroke of her hips was causing her mom’s huge boobs to bounce and shake wildly. Enraptured by the sight, Jennifer’s mouth began watering and she gradually leaned forward. Sue gasped as she felt her daughter’s lips wrap around one of her stiff nipples. A lewd moan escaped her, Jennifer sucking away at her breast and slamming into her at the same time. Jennifer’s moans translated into hums of contentment that sent stimulating vibrations into Sue’s breasts.

After a few minutes, Sue felt a strange sensation coming up. It was something she had felt before, but not in years. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what it was just before the sensation manifested. Jennifer, still latched to her mom’s breast, heard her mother cry out and felt something warm and sweet fill her mouth. With a jolt, she realized that it was milk. Eager for more of the rich and savory liquid, she tightened the seal of her lips around her mom’s nipple and sucked harder. She was rewarded by a steady stream of delectable milk that flooded her mouth and she gulped it down thirstily.

Sue groaned and wrapped her arms around her daughter’s head, hugging her tightly to her chest. She panted in ecstasy as Jennifer suckled on her greedily, drawing out more and more of the creamy goodness within. She couldn’t believe that she was lactating after so long, but her daughter’s hungry mouth was ardently extracting the milk and swallowing it down.

When Jennifer finally took a break to catch her breath, rivulets of white running down her chin, Sue grabbed her face and pulled her up to her own. Their lips crashed together in a hot and passionate kiss. Sue’s tongue eagerly explored her daughter’s mouth, tasting her own sweet milk. Jennifer returned the embrace, pounding her hips harder into her mom.

Squealing, Sue climaxed harder than she ever had before. Her cunt fluttered and spasmed, as she jerked and writhed in her daughter’s grip. Jennifer groaned into her mom’s mouth as her walls clamped down around her and convulsed wildly. She fucked away, sliding her cock into her mom’s grasping hole urgently, extending Sue’s orgasm until she her eyes rolled back in her skull and she was reduced to a shuddering mess. Feeling her own finish approaching, Jennifer slowed her thrusts, allowing her mother to recover from her mind shattering climax while she kissed her.

“Mom…” Jennifer breathed, breaking off the kiss. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

Shaking her daze off, Sue gently pushed Jennifer off of her, whimpering as the thick cock left her slick cunt, and guided her daughter until she was once again on her back, leaning against the armrest of the couch. Laying herself between Jennifer’s spread legs like she had done earlier, Sue ensnared the throbbing head of her cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head. She was thoroughly exhausted, mentally and physically, from her earth-rocking orgasm, but her hands came up to grip Jennifer’s shaft and stroke her. Her mouth and fingers worked in tandem, twisting and jerking and sucking until Jennifer was bucking and trembling uncontrollably underneath her.

“I’m cumming, mom!” Jennifer warned.

Sue dutifully kept her lips wrapped around her daughter’s cock as cum exploded across her tongue. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sheer volume of the fluid, but she managed to keep it all contained. Her cheeks bulged outwards like a chipmunk and she quickly swallowed it all down just in time for the next blast to flood her mouth. Jennifer cried out and shuddered, continually filling her mother’s mouth with cum as she sucked it all down and into her belly. By the time Jennifer’s orgasm subsided, Sue was feeling bloated and full, but in a good, satisfied way. She felt as though she had just eaten dinner again and just like usual after intense exercise and a good meal, she was feeling sleepy. She feebly suckled on her daughter’s cock head as her eyelids drooped and shut.

Jennifer panted, her chest heaving and her head limply hanging back over the arm rest as she vaguely felt her mom’s mouth sliding deeper and deeper on her cock. She felt something soft bump into her crotch and raised her head. To her amazement, she found her mom, sound asleep with her cock buried to the balls in her throat. Jennifer stared in shock for a few moments before tilting her mom’s head slightly to ensure that her nose would have plenty of room to take in air and then leaned back with a big sigh, gradually joining her mother in dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer wakes up with her mom and can't help but indulge in her voluptuous body some more.

What good, everyone? Welcome back to chapter two of "Mating With Mom". One more chapter coming soon so stay tuned.

Thanks!  
firebird68

Sue was once again greeted with the sight of her daughter’s crotch when she woke up and was surprised to find that her cock was buried to the root in her mouth. Jennifer was still asleep above her and her penis had softened to the point where it no longer stretched her throat. Even flaccid, it was still long enough to breach the barrier to her throat, but its lack of rigidity kept Sue’s body from reflexively trying to expel the blockage. She gently suckled on Jennifer’s limp length, enjoying the visual thrill of glancing down and seeing her lips wrapped around the base of her daughter’s fat cock.

Sitting up, the slippery length dragged from her mouth and flopped down between her daughter’s legs. She yawned and glanced at the clock on the cable box beneath the television. It was just about three in the morning. She could feel the last of her drunkenness beginning to fade away, but it was still late. Or it was early, depending on one’s life choices. Either way, she was still tired, and her back was a bit sore from lying on her mountainous breasts for so long. She stretched and padded into the kitchen to get a big glass of water to help hydrate herself. The last thing she wanted was a hangover later on. Returning to the living room, she watched her pretty daughter peacefully slumbering away for a couple minutes before leaning down.

“Jen.” She whispered, running her thumb over her daughter’s cheek. “Jen, wake up, sweetie.”

“Hmmm…?” Jen sleepily opened her eyes. “Mom?”

“Come on, go up to bed.” Sue encouraged. “Your back will thank me tomorrow.”

Sue gently pulled her up to her feet and led her up to the bedroom, tucking her beneath the blanket. Shedding her panties to chuck them into her laundry hamper and pulling on a baggy t-shirt, she crawled into the other side of the bed and rolled onto her side. She felt a slight movement on the bed and Jennifer’s arms wrapped around her middle from behind, just beneath her breasts, and pulled herself in close behind her mother. She could feel Jennifer’s warm, gentle breath on the back of her neck and sighed contentedly, drifting off to sleep.

When Jennifer stirred sometime later, early sunlight was streaming around the edges of the window blinds. She was warm, comfortable, and well rested. For a moment, she was worried that last night had only been a dream, but her concerns were soon put to rest. Her arms were still wrapped around her sleeping mother as she vaguely recalled doing so last night at some point and her lower body was still bare. She yawned and snuggled closer to the dozing woman she was latched to.

Her mom’s curvaceous rear was pressed firmly against her crotch, and Jennifer felt blood begin to rush down to her nether region. Her cock grew and rose until it was lodged between her mom’s butt, perfectly cocooned by her luscious cheeks. Unable to keep still, she found herself gentle sliding her penis between her mother’s cheeks, hotdogging her voluptuous behind.

Sue murmured in her sleep and pushed her ass back into Jennifer’s crotch as her daughter humped lightly against her. Feeling her mother stirring, Jennifer paused as Sue hummed in her sleep and rolled over until she was facing her daughter. Disappointed that her buttjob was prematurely terminated, Jennifer tossed off their blanket and searched for somewhere else to stow her dick. Fumbling around between their bodies, she slid her erect length down from her mom’s navel and slipped it between her smooth thighs, pushing forward until it was protruding in the back.

Mewling quietly, Jennifer hugged her mom’s waist close and started to gently pump her cock between her mother’s legs. Sue moaned faintly in her slumber, her pussy instinctively moistening as the thick shaft glided along her lips. The juices helped to lubricate the mellow thighjob and allowed Jennifer’s penis to slide effortlessly through Sue’s thigh gap.

Looking up at the breasts her face was buried in, Jennifer’s mouth started watering at the thought of the delectable drink within. She paused her thrusting and carefully slid her mom’s loose t-shirt up until she could get her head under the fabric. It only took her a few seconds to find her mom’s nipple and clamp her mouth around it, applying some suction. Moments later, she was rewarded with a mouthful of warm, sweet milk.

Gulping it down, she eagerly drew more into her mouth, humming in satisfaction as the savory fluid ran down her throat. Jennifer already liked milks of every kind and this was just like regular milk, but so much sweeter and more delicious. Her arms tightened around her mom’s slender waist and her face pressed into her pillowy boob. The addicting ambrosia flowed over her tongue, filling her mouth with the heavenly and comforting taste. She closed her eyes, relaxing as her belly was treated to the delightful nectar.

Sue leisurely rose from her sleep to the sensation of movement around her. Gasping at the feeling of something attached to her nipple, she glanced down. Her daughter’s head was hidden beneath her shirt and she was gingerly suckling on her breast. Sue could hear the slight sound of Jennifer’s swallowing and could feel her milk flowing out from her. Jennifer’s lower body was moving, slowly humping at her and sliding her stiff cock between her thighs. She bit her lip, trembling slightly as the erect shaft glided along her slick lips.

Pulling her shirt up and exposing her boobs and Jennifer, Sue smiled down at the girl as their eyes met. She tenderly wrapped her arms around her daughter’s head and pulled her into her bosom, encouraging her to keep feeding. Jennifer obliged and resumed sucking on her sensitive nipples, easily pulling mouthfuls of the creamy goodness within and gulping it down.

Sue was shocked with how good it felt to be milked. She didn’t remember it being like this when Jennifer was a baby, but then again, it hadn’t taken on quite the same connotation that it had now, and Jennifer was considerably more eager. Her lips, suction, tongue, everything was far more involved and stronger than when she was a baby. She squeezed her thighs up on Jennifer’s cock, making the seam she was pumping into tighter and making her moan as she drank. Sue giggled and stroked her daughter’s hair, feeling her movements speed up.

“Here, sweetie.” Sue pulled Jennifer’s head away and lowered it to her other breast, laughing. “I don’t want my boobs to look lopsided all day. Even it out, okay?”

Jennifer hummed in compliance and resumed nursing a warm stream of milk from her. Sue petted her daughter’s head, sighing and moaning as her breast and pussy were stimulated. It wasn’t quite enough to make her climax, but it was plenty to keep her lightly squirming and moaning as she squished her daughter’s head into her boobs.

Feeling the throbbing of Jennifer’s cock gradually increase as the minutes passed until it was apparent that the inevitable was coming, Sue backed her rear up, freeing the engorged length. She reached down in between their bodies and grasped her daughter’s slippery penis, immediately beginning to stroke it. Jennifer’s moans became increasingly frequent and louder, sending pleasurable vibrations into Sue’s nipple. Soon, she could no longer focus on the tit in front of her and her lips broke their seal to groan unabated.

“Mom…” she whimpered. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Shhh.” Sue hugged her face into her expansive cleavage. “Go right ahead, hon.”

She sped up her hand, jacking her daughter off vigorously as she thrust into her movements. Letting out a cry, Jennifer exploded in her mother’s grip. A thick stream of hot cum burst from the tip of her cock and splattered against her mom’s thighs. Bits of jizz ricocheted and flew back against her. Another shot, just as voluminous as the first immediately followed and hosed Sue’s legs down. Whining and panting, Jennifer kept on spraying the pearly white fluid until she was spent, and they were both thoroughly coated in the stuff from the waist down. Stray bits of cum speckled their tummies and a couple rogue drops dotted their chests.

“I’m sorry about the mess.” Jennifer said, when she had caught her breath.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that.” Sue assured her. “I do have a laundry machine, after all.”

She looked down at their thighs and giggled at the sight. It looked like a cum grenade had gone off and they had been in the blast zone. The sheet in between them was soaked in semen as well and the potent scent of jizz permeated the room. Drying her hand off on her bunched t-shirt, Sue reached down and wiped a few drops of milk from her daughter’s chin with her thumb.

“C’mon.” Sue rolled over and stood up. “Let’s get a shower and get cleaned up.”

Jennifer headed into the bathroom as Sue pulled off the sheets before they could soak through to the mattress and ran them down to the washing machine. She was careful not to trail any cum on the way there and hurried back upstairs. Shedding her T-shirt, she opened the door to the shower and stepped in behind her daughter. Jennifer was washing all the splooge off of her legs and groin with a bar of soap and Sue was surprised to see that she was somehow hard again already.

Selecting a second bar of soap from the ceramic shelf in the shower stall, Sue began to wash Jennifer’s back and shoulders. She ran the bar over her smooth skin, creating a foamy lather and rubbed it all over her daughter’s backside. Working her way lower, she ran her hands around Jennifer’s waist and hips, spreading the suds across her.

Stepping up closer until her mammoth breasts squished up against her daughter’s back, Sue reached her hands around under Jennifer’s arms and grasped her erect cock, making her jump and gasp. Sue purposefully stroked and rubbed her penis with both hands. She tightly gripped onto the shaft, running her fingers from base to tip and then back to the base again and again. The slippery suds and soapy foam made form a surprisingly adequate and slick lubricant, allowing Sue’s palms to slide easily and with hardly any friction at all.

Jennifer moaned and reached up to fondle her own breasts, tweaking her nipples and squeezing them. Her chest was not as big as her mother’s impressive bust, but her heavy orbs still overflowed her hands and jiggled around deliciously. Sue rested her chin on Jennifer’s shoulder, watching all of this intently. She massaged and stroked, deliberately maintaining a snail’s pace. As Jennifer grew increasingly horny, this sluggish rate of movement began to drive her crazy. She desperately wanted her mom to speed up, and she attempted to thrust into her grip and fuck her hands, but Sue wouldn’t allow it.

Sue gradually pulled the two of them downwards until they were sitting on the warm, wet tiles. She slid them backwards until she was leaning back against the glass shower wall, and Jennifer was leaning back against her, her damp head nestled beautifully in her cleavage. Wrapping her legs around her daughter and placing them between Jennifer’s thighs, she used her legs to spread her daughter’s, holding them wide and keeping her still.

She resumed her lethargic pace, leisurely rubbing her hands along Jennifer’s length, her fingers curling around her to form tight rings. She smiled as Jennifer trembled and quivered in her grip, whimpering and crying out at the teasingly lackadaisical speed she was being stimulated at. Her cock twitched and jumped in Sue’s grasp, throbbing to show its longing for more. Unfortunately, Sue was not ready to oblige.

She kept this up for more than twenty minutes. Whenever she would run low on lubrication, she would reach up to the shelf and grab the soap, rubbing it all over her daughter’s stomach and breasts to create more suds. Jennifer’s hips bucked as much as they could, but with her mother completely wrapped around her securely from behind, she was unable to make the necessary motions to do much. Reduced to a panting, shaking mess, she could only lean back into her mother’s boobs and look up at her smiling face as her unyielding eyes locked with hers.

“P…please!” she finally gasped, certain that she would go mad if this continued. “Please, mom! I…I can’t take it anymore.”

Chuckling, Sue released her grip on Jennifer’s lurching erection and pulled her legs out from around her, to rest on either side of her daughter. She let Jennifer’s weak body slide away from her on the slippery shower floor and turn back towards her, the water striking her back and running down to the tiles below. Biting her lip, Sue scooted forward and laid down on her back, her legs spread wide.

Taking the hint, Jennifer scrambled between her legs and hastily guided her hard dick to her mother’s opening. Sue groaned as Jennifer immediately fed the entire length into her tight, hot hole, her body jerking as she felt the tip strike her cervix. Unwilling or unable to restrain herself now, Jennifer started to thrust with gusto. She leaned on her arms, her hands planted on either side of her mother and started to hammer away at top speed.

Her plan to rile up Jennifer having succeeded, Sue cried out as her pussy was stretched to maximum capacity. She felt like she was going to be split in half by the extraordinary girth and every rapid stroke bottomed out in the back of her cunt, making her shriek. Her gargantuan tits jiggled and bounced wildly as each impact of their hips sent her breasts into motion.

Her eyes widened as her daughter leaned down and latched her lips around her own. She moaned into Jennifer’s mouth and grabbed hold of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their tongues swirled and fought each other for dominance in an invisible struggle to take over the oral embrace. Intent on winning this battle, Jennifer gave a few powerful, flesh slapping thrusts in quick succession.

On the fourth stroke, Sue came and came hard. She screamed into her daughter’s mouth and shivered uncontrollably. As her mom’s eyes rolled up and her mind went blank from the ecstasy, Jennifer took advantage and pushed her tongue past her lips to impose her will on the passionate liplock. She quickened her pace, railing her length as deep as she could manage and as fast as she was capable of. Sue’s thoughts glazed over, and she slumped on the floor, shaking and squirming uncontrollably in the face of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Her vision seemed to blur, and her eyes rolled into her skull, fucked silly by the magnificent, pounding rod of her daughter.

Jennifer could feel every tremble and spasm from her mom’s head translate as a constriction of her walls around her cock. She groaned, feeling her mother’s pussy convulse erratically, squeezing and massaging her entire length. It was almost as though her hole was attempting to draw her cock in impossibly deeper. Each squeeze and tightening of her cunt forced a cry of bliss from Jennifer and egged her on, resulting in a frenzy of thrusting that nearly drove Sue mad with pleasure.

Seeing her mom’s mind-broken face, Jennifer reluctantly forced herself to stop fucking her and pulled out, allowing for a recovery. She could tell that she was close to cumming, and she was loath to stop now, but judging by the moonstruck expression on her mom, she could definitely use a couple minutes to regain her faculties. Sue gasped and heaved as her climax roared through her body, having been extended to unfathomable stages by her daughter’s relentless concurrent assault. Jennifer gently kissed her, chewing lightly on her lip as her mother recovered her sanity, bit by bit. When, finally, Sue was once again capable of forming coherent thoughts, she smiled weakly at her daughter and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

“I’m getting close, mom.” Jennifer warned her.

“Okay, sweetie.” Sue breathed. “Where do you want to do it?”

Jennifer smiled sheepishly and reached up to caress Sue’s gorgeous, exhausted face.

“On my face?” Sue asked. “Well, I guess we’re in the shower already, so if there’s any place to get messy, it’s definitely in here. Go ahead, baby.”

Jen grinned excitedly and crawled forward to straddle her mother’s stomach. Laying her long, thick cock between her mother’s boobs, she encouraged her mom to reach up and squeeze her tits together. Still shaky from her monster climax, Sue did as she was asked and squished her breasts around her daughter’s cock. Her chest was so massive, that it completely encompassed the enormous cock until only the very tip was sticking out, pointed towards Sue’s face.

Drawing her hips back, Jennifer began to fuck her mom’s tits. She moved with a fervor, eager to reach her impending peak that had escaped her for so long now. Her chest heaved and sweat dripped from her forehead to mingle with the water droplets on her mom’s breasts. She thrust frantically, her crotch slapping against her mom’s soft basketball-sized-boobs. Sue’s cleavage created a perfect cocoon for her daughter to slide her cock in and out of, the smooth, creamy skin grazing every inch of her shaft.

With a cry of euphoria, Jennifer erupted all over her mother. Rope after rope of hot, potent cum rained down onto Sue’s face, covering her in the sticky fluid. Her daughter threw her head back in utter bliss, shooting copious globs to glaze Sue’s features in thick jizz. One shot landed between her lips and Sue quickly swallowed down the sweet splooge. Now the one intent on extending the orgasm, Sue stroked her breasts along Jennifer’s penis, coaxing additional spurts from deep within her balls. She kept on her path until Jennifer was shuddering and gasping and there was nothing left in her to spray forth. Dropping her hands and letting her heavy boobs fall to the sides, Sue giggled and locked eyes with her equally worn-out daughter.

“That was fun, honey.” She laughed. “But I don’t feel like showering in the cold so let’s get clean before all the hot water runs out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jennifer's last day before she goes home. However, she does leave her mom with something to think on for about...nine months.

Here's the finale! I hope you all enjoyed this story!

Sue and Jennifer developed a consistent pattern over the next two weeks. Every morning, Sue would wake up to find her daughter gently nursing on her breasts, filling her belly up with the sweet milk within. When her morning appetite was sated, they would head into the shower together and have passionate sex, culminating in either Sue swallowing a load of cum, or having her face and chest splattered white. The night before Jennifer’s last day, however, they ended up fucking for nearly two hours and Sue drank down two loads from Jennifer.

With Jennifer having been completely worn out, Sue woke up first for a change. She gazed over at her daughter, who was sprawled out on the other side of the bed, and wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. She was somewhat disappointed that she wasn’t being milked this morning, but she didn’t want to wake her daughter up just to have her breasts sucked. Standing and stretching, she took a shower alone for a change and headed downstairs to make some coffee, even though it was almost eleven o’clock.

She was shocked to find the weather was bright and sunny out, and her phone said that it was in the seventies today. That kind of temperature was unheard of for early January in New York. Secretly wishing for snow, but happy to indulge in the rare warmth, she headed out onto her porch, sipping her coffee. Jennifer emerged from the house about an hour later, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Jesus, are we still in the north?” she mumbled, yawning as she sat down on the porch swing next to her mother. “Why is it so warm out?”

“I don’t know.” Sue responded. “I’ve never seen it this warm. We should go out and do something since it’s so nice out and you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Like what?”

“There’s a new spa that opened up close by since you were last here. We can go get massages.” Sue suggested. “Then, we can go see a movie or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jennifer agreed.

“Okay.” Sue finished her coffee and stood. “Go get showered and I’ll see if they have any openings this afternoon.”

Sue called the location and was happy to hear that they had an opening available for one o’clock. That would leave them plenty of time to go to the theater afterwards. She booked a reservation for the two of them and went up to let her daughter know. Taking advantage of the hot weather, Sue dressed in a yellow skirt that came down to just above her knees, and a short sleeve white button up shirt. Jennifer came downstairs after her shower similarly dressed for the weather in a pair of tiny khaki shorts and a tank top.

“Ready to go?” Sue asked, grabbing her purse.

“Yep.” Jennifer replied, following her out the door.

The building for the spa was very nice. It was full of cozy, earth tones and decorative rock formations with water burbling and cackling down into pools below. The girl behind the front desk greeted them when they arrived.

“Hi, welcome to Sunshine Spa.” She beamed. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes, massage for two at one o’clock.” Sue answered.

“Names?”

“Sue and Jennifer.”

“Of course.” She beckoned them to follow her. “Right this way, please.”

She led them down a hallway past a series of doors, stopping at one room and opening it for them. Inside were two massage tables a few yards apart.

“If you could please get undressed and cover with a towel, your masseuses will be with you shortly.” The girl explained. “Enjoy!”

She left them, closing the door behind her. They both stripped out of their clothes and laid down on their tables, covering their curvy rears with one of the provided towels. Jennifer made sure to tuck her cock and balls up under her belly, self-conscious to have it seen by the masseuse, then placed her face down in the circular cushion meant for her head. A knock came on the door a couple minutes later, and Jennifer and Sue looked up as two pretty girls came in, dressed in white cotton clothing, similar to what a nurse would wear.

“Hello, ladies.” The blonde one said. “I’m Mia and this is Tamara. We’ll be working on you this afternoon.”

Tamara went to Jennifer’s table and began prepping as Mia walked over to Sue. She frowned as she beheld the massive breasts causing Sue’s back to arch off the table.

“Miss, if you don’t mind.” She said, indicating for Sue to sit up.

Sue covered her boobs as best as she could with her arms and sat up, allowing Mia access to the table. Mia reached beneath it and released some latches, pulling one of the cushioned panels off and leaning it against the walls.

“That should be more comfortable for you.” She explained. “You can lay back down now, please.

Sue laid back down, a feeling of relief going through her as her breasts dropped through the now empty space in the table, allowing her back to flatten out against the surface for the first time in years.

“Wow, that’s way better.” She spoke into the cushion her head was in.

“Yeah, I figured.” Mia laughed, pulling on her apron belt with pockets for her oils and creams. “That’s why the tables are designed this way.”

“You have customers with that problem often?” Sue asked, surprised that the table was designed with a titty trapdoor.

“Well, if you ever met our owner, you would know why she specifically wanted them like this.” Mia explained. “Her chest is nearly as large as yours. It’s something unique we can add for those female clienteles who require it, although, I must say, you are certainly the most well-endowed client I have had.”

“Thank you.” Sue giggled.

“Tell me, does your back hurt from their weight?” Mia asked, probing her dexterous fingers around Sue’s back muscles, searching for knots.

“I’m mostly accustomed to it by now.” Sue replied. “But yes, if I am on my feet for long periods of time, my back gets sore.”

“Well, when I’m done, you’ll be feeling weightless for the next few days.” Mia boasted, spritzing some oil on her palms, and beginning her work.

Over on the other side of the room, Jennifer’s body was reacting in several different ways to Tamara’s skilled hands working over her back and shoulders. She had been asked by Tamara if she wanted the trapdoor to be opened for her substantial bust as well, but fearful of having her cock spotted, Jennifer had assured her that she would be fine and had squished her boobs out to the side, spilling out around her torso. Now, she was sighing and enjoying the gentle massage, her eyes closed, and her lips parted.

Unfortunately, while the rest of her body was relaxing, her rod was dead stiff and pinned beneath her abdomen. Having a pretty, young woman caress her body had sent blood straight to her groin, making her length strain and grow until the tip was pushed past her belly button. By the time the massage ended an hour later, she was twitching and squirming, wishing that she could grab her cock and jack off. Unfortunately, their masseuses were still in the room, taking off their aprons. Finally, they finished putting stuff away and went to leave.

“Take your time getting dressed and then you can leave at your own pace.” Mia said, closing the door and leaving them alone.

Jennifer sat up, freeing her trapped penis from underneath her body, and gripped it tightly in her hand. Glancing over at her naked mother, still laying on the table, her erection throbbed harder.

“Mom?” she caught her attention.

“Yes?” Sue raised her head from the cushion and looked over, seeing what Jennifer was holding. “Oh, honey, we don’t have time. We need to leave soon.”

“I can be fast.” Jennifer assured her. “I have an idea.”

“I don’t know, Jen.”

“Pleeease, mom.” She begged. “Just ten minutes? Fifteen?”

Sue sighed and relented, unable to say no to her desperate daughter.

“Okay.” She said. “What’s this plan of yours?”

Jennifer’s eyes lit up and she licked her lips, striding over to her mom’s table.

“Roll over.” She instructed, helping her mom roll onto her back.

Sue realized what her plan was as Jennifer pulled her backwards by her shoulders until her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. She had seen enough porn before to know where this was going. Sure enough, Jennifer’s cock prodded at her lips, seeking entry within. Sue granted that entry, opening her lips and allowing Jennifer to push into her mouth.

Jennifer didn’t waste any time and immediately began to thrust. She moaned loudly, biting her lip as her cock slid in and out of her mom’s mouth. Sue kept her lips sealed tightly as Jennifer pistoned into her repeatedly, fucking her mouth vigorously. She flicked her tongue around as much as was possible and applied suction, doing her best to elevate her daughter’s pleasure.

Having been so horny for so long, Jennifer was very worked up and it didn’t take more than a minute before she was knocking against the back of her mom’s mouth. Sue gagged as she felt Jennifer’s tip poking the entrance to her throat. Her eyes widened a bit and watered slightly from the frequent bashing against her uvula. Burning with lust, Jennifer kept hammering away. She pushed herself in deeper, eager to get more of her length in the warm, wet opening that was surrounding the first few inches of her.

Sue choked as the head finally forced her entrance to open, the head of her daughter’s cock squeezing into the top of her throat. It was gone as soon as it had arrived, but it arrived yet again, and again, and again, each time delving a bit deeper. Her back arched up off the table as she gagged furiously, but she kept her arms by her sides and permitted Jennifer to keep fucking her face.

With a groan of pleasure, Jennifer finally forced her cock all the way down her mom’s insanely tight throat until her heavy balls came to rest on her face. Sue’s throat convulsed and she choked violently, saliva spewing past her lips and dripping down Jennifer’s fat nuts. Chewing on her bottom lip, Jennifer slid herself back out until just the tip of her cock remained to let her mom breathe.

Gently gripping her mother’s neck to gain better leverage, Jennifer started ramming herself back in rapidly. She pounded past Sue’s lips, her nuts smacking into her mom’s face on each downstroke. She could feel her mom’s neck bulging and expanding beneath her fingers with each thrust and the sweet, carnal sounds of her mother gurgling around her cock floated up to her ears, making her balls twitch excitedly.

Stopping and withdrawing completely from her mom’s mouth, Jennifer carefully helped the panting woman roll back onto her front and climbed up on the table to straddle her thighs. With the first part of her ‘cum fast’ plan done, she spread her mom’s cheeks and caught sight of part two.

“Mom, can I…” she paused, nervous to ask.

“What’s that, sweetie?” Sue turned to look over her shoulder, still breathing heavy.

Jennifer grabbed her dick and pressed the tip against her mom’s asshole, indicating what she was after.

“Can I?” she asked again.

“Oh!” Sue nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Um…”

She brought her eyes up to meet her daughter’s pleading ones and her heart melted in her chest.

“Yes, you can.” She spoke.

“Really?” Jennifer said, incredulous.

“Yeah.” Sue laughed. “Just get that bottle of oil and make sure you use plenty.”

Jennifer leaned over to the nearby shelf and retrieved a bottle of massage oil.

“And go slow!” Sue called back, feeling the smooth liquid drizzle onto her cheeks and over her tight opening.

Jennifer held her breath as she pushed her tip into her mom’s tiny entrance. She felt her mom tense up slightly and she carefully nudged her way inside. Sue moaned and winced a bit as her hole was forced wide around her daughter’s cock. She controlled her breathing and relaxed, keeping her muscles limp and humming as the thick rod gradually slid into her. Jennifer kept her desire in check and maintained a snail’s pace until she was fully buried in her mom’s ass.

“Fffuuuuck…” she hissed as her balls nestled up between her mother’s thighs.

“It’s so biiiig!” Sue breathed.

She had not experimented with anal in a long time and had never taken anything even remotely close to the size of her daughter’s fat monster. She was eternally grateful for the copious amounts of oil that Jennifer had covered both of them in, making their joining slick and easy.

“Can I start moving, mom?” Jennifer asked.

“Yes.” Sue nodded. “Just go slow. Very, very slow.”

Kneading her mother’s shapely rear, Jennifer slowly dragged her rod from the tight embrace, pulling all the way to the tip before reversing course and lethargically entering her again. She maintained her crawling pace, being ever so careful so as not to hurt her mother. She had been so generous to offer up her ass, so Jennifer was not going to see her in pain. Sue gradually became more accustomed to the girth that was splitting her in half. She was surprised to find it extremely pleasurable compared to when she had attempted it with dildos in the past. She still preferred to have her pussy fucked, but this was good in an entirely unique way to that.

As Jennifer pulled out until her tip was resting just inside her mom’s tight hole, a knock suddenly came on the door. Caught unawares and terrified, Jennifer jammed her cock fully into her mom’s ass, pushing her mother’s head into the head cushion to muffle her shriek. With her dick hidden away in her mom’s snug butt, she quickly threw a towel over their hips, covering up their connection and began massaging her mother’s back as the door opened. The girl from the front desk jumped, startled, and covered her eyes politely.

“I’m sorry, I thought you had left.” The girl said.

“Sorry.” Jennifer struggled to keep her voice level. “I just wanted to practice massaging my mom.”

“That’s fine.” The girl said, keeping her eyes averted. “But we do have other appointments, so I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to put that on hold so we can get the room prepared for the next guests.”

“I understand.” Jennifer’s heart sank. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thank you.” The girl shut the door again.

Jennifer quickly let up the pressure on the back of her mom’s head and leaned down.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay, mom?” she whispered. “I’m so sorry! I just panicked.”

“Don’t worry, honey.” Sue assured her. “I’m okay now. It was just really sudden. Quick, let’s get dressed and leave before she comes back to check on us again.”

Sexually frustrated at not having finished and flushed with embarrassment at having nearly been caught fucking her mom in the ass, Jennifer shimmied on her shorts and uncomfortably stuffed her erection into them. She had to borrow her mom’s purse to cover up her lap as they walked out, apologizing again to the cute girl behind the desk. Luckily, by the time they made it back to the car, her hardon had abated somewhat. They drove to the theater, laughing about the expression on the poor girl’s face when she had seen Jennifer’s bare boobs. Entering the movie theater, they took a few minutes to select a film and then got tickets for it.

“Want anything to eat?” Sue asked.

“Yeah.” Jennifer said, staring hungrily at her mom’s bust.

“Oh, knock it off.” Sue laughed, following her daughter’s line of sight. “I meant a real snack.”

“You are a snack, mom.” Jennifer snickered.

“I’m done with you.” Sue rolled her eyes. “We’re in theater eight.”

Sue followed Jennifer down the hall until they reached their theater and walked in. There were only three other people besides them in there, a couple two rows ahead of them, and a guy down in front. Jennifer checked her ticket and went to her seat in the second to last row. Sitting down, she was struck by sudden inspiration. As her mom walked past her to get to her seat, Jennifer snaked her arms around her mom’s waist and yanked the woman to fall into her daughter’s lap.

“Oof!” Sue huffed, sitting down hard on Jennifer’s thighs. “Jesus, you almost knocked me over. Are you going to let me get to my seat?”

Jennifer answered by cinching her arms tighter, trapping Sue against her.

“I thought as much.” Sue sighed. “Just don’t get any ideas. I don’t need to spend the night in jail for public indecency.”

Jennifer mumbled some affirmation and sat still…for a little while. She managed to wait until the movie began and it was clear that no one else was coming into the theater before she began grinding against her mom’s rear. Sue inhaled as she felt her daughter’s stiff cock pressing into her ass through the layers of cloth.

“I thought I told you no funny ideas, Jen.” She complained, stiffening as Jennifer’s hand came up to squeeze her right breast.

“I’m sorry, mom.” Jennifer whispered. “I can’t help it.”

Wriggling her hand down between them, Jennifer unsnapped and unzipped her shorts, releasing her erection from its khaki prison. Sue whimpered as she felt it pop up between her legs, slapping against her. Jennifer slowly dragged her mom’s loose skirt up until it was bunched around her waist and her cock was throbbing against her mom’s silk panties.

“J…Jen…” Sue tried to protest, her sex moistening in response to the hot shaft pressed against it. “Please…Not here…”

Jennifer just reached around her mom and slid the tiny piece of cloth to the side, removing the last barrier between her and the promised land. It took some blind fumbling, but eventually Jennifer maneuvered her petite mom until her tip was perfectly in line, and she thrust up, pushing into her soaked pussy.

Sue clapped her hand over her mouth to contain her moan as her walls were opened up by her daughter yet again. She collapsed back against Jennifer, her hips sinking down and impaling herself more and more on the rigid shaft until her butt pressed firmly into her daughter’s lap and the tip was mashed against her cervix. They both sat there, shivering and doing their best to keep silent and avoid drawing unwanted attention.

Powerless to resist her impulses, Jennifer began moving her hips vertically. She couldn’t move a lot like usual, but she was able to bounce her mother’s light frame up a couple inches, her cock almost always completely buried in her tight cunt. Sue gasped with each collision of her daughter’s cock head against her cervix. It was so deep in her, it felt as though it was in her chest. It was all she could do just to cover her mouth with her hands and minimize the sounds being emitted from her as she was bounced up and down over and over.

Biting her lip to conceal her own moans, Jennifer wrapped her arms tightly around her mother and raised her mom more rapidly, slamming her back down onto her cock. Snaking one hand up her mom’s shirt, she wormed into her bra and felt around for her nipple, snatching and pinching lightly when she finally found it. She groaned as she felt her mom tighten up at the pinch, and repeated the action, this time adding a slight twist that resulted in another clamping of the walls ensconcing her length.

Sue’s eyes rolled up as her daughter pinched her sensitive nipple for a third time, and she went over the edge, climaxing intensely. She squirmed and shook in Jennifer’s arms, her pussy convulsing and fluttering madly. Her hands slipped down from her mouth, letting a shrill squeak out, but Jennifer’s hand quickly came up to clamp over her lips, muting her carnal noises.

Jennifer ceased her thrusting to just bask in the orgasmic spasms of her mom’s cunt. She breathed heavily, holding tightly to the thrashing woman on her lap as she gradually came down from her peak, panting and murmuring. She gently toyed with her mother’s nipple, sending shudders through her body and a couple squeezes down to her pussy. With Sue’s climax finished, Jennifer could feel hers approaching. She had been working up to this ever since their massage started hours ago, and she started to thrust again, desperate to release it.

“Mom…” she huffed. “I’m almost there.”

Sue could tell by the increased throbbing and twitching of her daughter’s cock that she was telling the truth. Her mind flashed back to the plentiful orgasms of nights passed, and her stomach churned, thinking about how to contain it all. If Jennifer just released on the floor, it would get absolutely everywhere, and the potent scent of semen would soon alert theater staff as to what was going on. She could drop to her knees and swallow it, but she was certain that if someone walked into the theater, they would spot what she was doing immediately. There was only one option left.

“Cum inside me.” She whispered.

“Are you sure?” Jennifer asked, panting.

“Mhmm. Let it go, sweetie.”

Burying her face into her mother’s shoulder, Jennifer gripped her tight and did exactly that. Her cry of ecstasy reverberated through Sue’s body as she screamed into her shoulder, an explosion of cum erupting into her mom’s pussy. She trembled and quaked as she pumped stream after stream of jizz deep within Sue’s tight, hot hole. Sue could feel every rope of thick, virile cum splash against her cervix and she bit her lip, working her lower muscles to milk every last drop of the profuse load into her depths. Having packed her mom with hot cum until she was gloriously empty, Jennifer slumped back into her seat and hugged her mother tight. Sue leaned her head back against her daughter’s shoulder, her pussy still plugged by the thick shaft.

“I love you, mom.” Jennifer murmured, sad that she was leaving tomorrow.

“I love you too, honey.” Sue said, turning her head to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

Seven months later, Jennifer got a text from her mom asking if she could come to New York for a visit. Jennifer had pressed her for more information, but her mother had remained tight lipped and refused to give any answers until she arrived. Exasperated and antsy to find out what the issue was, Jennifer booked the next flight available and flew across the country back to the northeast. Once again, her mom cracked the door open before she could knock, peaking around the door and smiling at her.

“What is it that’s so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone…”

Jennifer trailed off as her mom opened the door wider, the rest of her body coming into view. Her normally slim, voluptuous body was much different than when Jennifer had last seen her. Her shirt was protruding outward over a heavily swollen tummy, clearly quite pregnant and far along at that. Gaping, Jennifer looked back up at her mother, shock written all over her face. Sue laughed at the expression on her daughter’s face.

“Did…Did I…do…that?” Jennifer stammered, pointing at her bulging belly.

“Yep, this is your handiwork, young lady.” Sue giggled, pulling her daughter’s hand to rest on her rounded midsection.

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed, feeling the warm, taut skin beneath her mom’s loose t-shirt. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“Well…” Sue sighed. “I was nervous. I didn’t know how you would react. You don’t have to be involved if you don’t want, but the option is there.”

Her lips curving into a broad smile, Jennifer stepped forward, pulling her mom in to kiss her on the lips.

“One condition.” Jennifer said, smiling. “We’re moving somewhere warmer.”


End file.
